Around
by Kain Sinner
Summary: Eiji has always been around Oishi...ever since the time they met in Middle School. But this...this was completely different... Rated M for a reason. You know the drill: Read and Review! Always greatly appreciated. Please enjoy :)


**Ask me not where this story came from cause I have no clue! I woke up and this idea was racing through my head so I typed it up at 2am in the morning. it figures, I have Writers Block for months and I suddenly get an idea for something not even related to the stories I actually want to work on! **

**After typing this I went to work on another and suddenly the thoughts stop. I felt like screaming! One idea and the nothing! GAH! Karma hates me…I swear…Anyway, I'll stop rambling. Please enjoy this short creation that woke me from my slumber.**

* * *

**Around**

Eiji has always been there, ever since they met. They did everything together and Oishi certainly didn't mind having the cheerful red-head around him…

But, Eiji had never been _around _him like this before!

Oishi panted heavily, eyes closed as he strained himself not to move too much. He was surrounded by a smothering heat mixed with a tightness that threatened to undo him right from the start. Slowly regaining control over himself, Oishi opened his eyes, looking straight into a pair of lidded navy ones. He blinked once, gaze travelling down the boy before him to the lushly lipped mouth that was open slightly, drawing him in. The red head panted softly before that kissable mouth curved into a small smile, the arms around Oishi's neck tightening as Eiji pulled himself up to breathe into Oishi's ear,

"You can start now."

The black haired boy needed no more encouragement though he was surprised, but grateful at the same time, that Eiji had adjusted so quickly. Then again, Eiji had always been _very _flexible. Letting out a slow breath Oishi rolled his hips backwards, his cock sliding halfway out of Eiji's well lubricated ass before he pushed back in, Eiji letting out a gasp, head lolling back onto the pillow as his fingernails dug into his friend's back. Steadily picking up speed, Oishi continued to slid in and out of Eiji, his will to resist the sweet temptation before him rapidly fading as that tightness gripped him every time he moved.

Eiji suddenly let out a long moan, eyes rolling in his head and Oishi stopped, fearing he had hurt his friend. The red head gasped for air, rolling his head to the side as if he didn't have the energy to lift it up. With a large grin on his face and his eyes bright from pleasure he whispered

"Oishi…do that again…please…" A little lost but complying, Oishi pulled backwards and then slid in hard, hitting the same spot as before. Judging by the way Eiji moaned again, nipples straining against his chest…he had hit the right spot. A slow smile creeped its way onto his face as Oishi pulled back before slamming himself forward, hitting Eiji's sweet spot dead on.

Eiji's eyes rolled again, mouth falling open in a silent cry of pleasure. His muscles tightened around Oishi's cock, causing the other male to groan loudly. His cock gave a twitch and Oishi reached forward, wrapping his hand around the pulsating member as he steadily pumped it in a rapidly increasing pace. unable to restrain himself, Oishi leaned forward and Eiji, tuned into his partners movements, pulled himself up with some effort to meet the boy halfway, their lips locking and tongues clashing even as Oishi continued to pound into Eiji's tightening ass and pump the heated member. Their movements quickening quickly, growing desperate as their pants and moans mingled.

Then Eiji broke their war-style kiss, nails cutting crescents into Oishi's back as he cried out, his cock giving one last pulse before he released his seed over his stomach and Oishi's hand. That release caused his muscles to spasm, his ass tightening further around Oishi's member, the pressure pushing Oishi past his breaking point. Burying his head into Eiji's shoulder, Oishi came as well, releasing himself while remaining fully buried within his partner and…now….lover.

The two just laid there, breathing and heartbeats steadily returning to normal. Oishi slowly opened his eyes, letting out a long breath before he sighed, feeling Eiji's long fingers trail down his back, stopping at the nail marks he had inflicted earlier. He felt the red-head frown lightly while he rubbed the mark as if trying to erase it before he mumbled

"I hurt you…I'm sorry…" Oishi smirked into the bronze tanned skin before pushing himself up so he could look down into those deep blue eyes. Then he lowered his head to capture those frowning lips in searing kiss. Then he rose up again saying

"I didn't feel it, Eiji-kun, not one bit." Eiji looked doubtful but he slowly smiled again, his usual cheerful grin spilling into his features once again as he pulled Oishi down, hugging him tightly. Oishi could feel his partner's heart racing beneath him and his own picked up, their beats matching. Oishi smiled and hugged his partner back, surprised to feel his lower body stirring again. Then he blinked and leaned up, looking down to see that he wasn't the only one getting exciting.

He looked at Eiji who blushed deeply as he asked with a cheeky smile,

"Can we go again?"

* * *

**And there you have it. Short, to the point but sweet without going over the top…hopefully. Send me your thoughts and comments on this please!**

**I apologise profusely to those who have been waiting for me to write again. *bows deeply to the floor* I am trying! Please be patient…even more patient than you already have been…**

**As a side note…I thinking of re-writing some of my previous work…just a thought. my writing style has changed since those stories. Can I get your opinion on this please?**

**Seeya,**

** Kain ^_^ **


End file.
